Hanabi to Hana
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Okay... will be a twoshot. Shocking ending for the first chapter, believe me. Takes from the oneshot i wrote before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanabi to Hana**

A/N: It stands for Fireworks and Flowers. This is a dumb plot that doesn't really have a point. It's because I'm all hyper because of the festive fireworks season… it hurts my chest though. With reference to my one-shot story, something2 reason, this story will take place near to it.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Five months after their marriage, with the baby healthily developing in Yuya's body, Kyo and Yuya stopped by a town to buy some things for the baby in the future. Kyo wasn't happy with letting her walk about with a bundle in her body, the baby's nearly 6 months old and Kyo wished the mule of a woman would think for herself.

"WOW! Look at the stalls!" Yuya hurried to look at one of the stalls that sold molded candy. Kyo hurried to pull her wrist so that she won't trip. Yuya was hurled around to meet with Kyo's body. "HEY!"

"Don't rush with something in you! It belongs to me too." Kyo reminded her with a glare. Yuya slapped him automatically. "NOW WHAT?" Kyo raised his voice even though he knows they were in public.

Yuya stared at her hand that had just offended Kyo. "Uh… reflex… hormones maybe?" Yuya quickly dodged Kyo's hand. "Nope, not twice!"

"Follow me, let's just hurry."

"Aww… but I want a molded candy!" Yuya whined pouting.

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks before turning to his pregnant wife. "Craving?"

"What?"

"Are you craving for it?" Kyo asked her slowly.

Yuya thought for a while before she nodded, slowly. "Yeah, I want it, the baby wants it."

Kyo told her to stay put before he approached the stall. After a few minutes, Kyo came back with a… larger-than-it's-supposed-to-be molded candy. Yuya blinked, confused but took it anyway and popped it in her mouth. She smiled at Kyo and said "Thank you" with her full mouth.

"Well, let's go buy the things."

"Alright!"

…

"Well, these are good herbs to 'control' your pregnant hormones. I recommend these if you always have morning sickness…" the medicine peddler told the future parents. Yuya nodded earnestly. "Well? Anything that you want?" she showed more varieties of herbs to her.

"I'd want the thing to control the hormones…" Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Say what?" Yuya happily asked.

"Oh, just buy anything."

"Um… well… I actually don't know what to buy… my morning sickness is not as serious as I thought it would be… about hormones…" she glanced at Kyo and giggled, "I'd want that…"

The medicine peddler laughed lightly. "Want to do a check-up, miss?"

Yuya glanced at Kyo again, getting a nod, Yuya nodded at the peddler. "Okay."

"Okay, okay… sit my dear… let me check your pulses…" the peddler held Yuya's stretched out limb and smiled. "Well, you've been taken care of nicely I see…"

Yuya blushed. "Um… yeah…"

"Hm…" the peddler checked her pulses and sighed. "Hm…" she counted her pulses and then sighed again.

Yuya stared at the peddler worriedly. "Uh… is everything okay?"

"Yes… you and the baby are fine. No worries here… just keep yourself happy."

Yuya stared at the medicine peddler. Noticing that she was staring, she quickly looked away and blushed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… well, is this the father? Married?" she turned to Kyo who was silent. Answered with a nod from Kyo, she continued, "Well, take care of her."

"I've been doing that since I've first met her…" Kyo answered with a hint of amusement. Yuya blushed redder. "Well, she's well taken care of."

"That's good to hear."

"…you must always be by her side so that everything will be balanced out…" the peddler told them. "What I mean by balanced is that… both the mother and the baby will have enough love and care from the father. It's very important."

"I'm good with it."

"Well, if there's nothing else, take care. Do come back when you need more medicine… and when it's near your wife's labor day, come by and I'll take care of her. From the looks of it, you two live faraway from this place, so it's better if you stay over a month before the day, okay?" the peddler gave the young couple a warm smile before giving them their herbs. "Take them daily, you hear me?"

"How daily?" Yuya asked.

"Every time she feels like bashing someone?" Kyo answered.

The peddler smiled and laughed. "Well, yes."

"Oh yeah, any medicine to withstand the pain of contractions?" Yuya quickly asked before she forgot. She heard those hurt a LOT.

"We don't need them now…" Kyo interjected.

"Oh, well, you'd need them later. Best to get it now, no?"

"Well…"

"It's okay, it's on me. If you need more, just come and I'll sell it to you, okay?" the peddler gave them another packet of herbs.

Yuya took it with a very bright smile. "Thank you."

"And oh…what're your names?" the peddler quickly asked. "Well… can't call you people 'people'…"

"Oh, my name is Yuya and this is Kyo."

"Kyo and Yuya eh? It has a nice ring to it… Kyo and Yuya… you can make lots of names from your names…" the peddler told them and it made Yuya blush. "Eh? Thought of names already, Yuya-san?"

Yuya blushed even more. This earned an annoyed grunt from Kyo who turned to the peddler and gave a sigh. "She's thought of them even before marriage… even before being together and all… she's always in love with me…"

Yuya turned to Kyo with a glare. "Oh! I did not!"

"Well… prove it."

"How can I?!"

"Uh… I dunno… prove it or lose it."

"Argh!"

"Now, now… don't want the baby to be sad, no?" the peddler butted in. Both of them flinched. "Well… why don't you get a move on… oh no, wait."

"Hm?"

"There's going to be a fireworks display tonight… for a festival. Why not stay and watch?" the peddler told them. "It's a festival called Crimson Offering… well, just offerings of red flowers to the temples… and no, Yuya dear, not blood. It's just done at these parts… it's a weird festival but still, loads of fun, they say."

"Well… we don't have time-" Kyo began to say but stopped when he saw Yuya's face. His face winced when he saw Yuya's pouting face. "Uh…"

"Kyo… I wanna see!" she whined.

"But we don't have-"

"Or I'll jump on my tummy and kill the baby!" Yuya threatened.

O.O…

-

A/N: Oh no! What's Kyo to do? Yuya just used the baby! Oh NO! It's a two-shot! Yay! R&R to know the choice! Well, depends on my mood though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I present you the second part of this story! It's not much but this was all I could think of at such short notice. I know the ending for the first part was dumb but well, this one is a bit boring. I don't really like it but what the hell!

Dedications: Happy Advance Birthday me!!!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Yuya smiled, holding onto Kyo's hand. She hummed a tune as both of them walked through the town stalls, occasionally stopping by. Kyo wasn't that happy, it seems. Everyone who was walking along the street could actually feel Kyo's uneasiness as his wife clung to him, making sure that his hand was close to her abdomen. Every time he tried to pull away, Yuya would mutter under her breath: "I'll jump on my tummy…"

…and it made Kyo wince at the thought.

"…woman…"

"Yuya."

Kyo growled, "…Yuya…stop threatening me with our child."

Yuya only smiled and giggled, "Believe it or not, the baby is actually encouraging me to do this…" she pointed her still growing tummy.

"…hogwash."

Yuya only smiled. She pulled Kyo away and stopped at a booth selling red flowers. "…hey, lookie here! It's the red flowers for the offerings!" she looked up at Kyo who was obviously looking disinterested.

"Ah, young happy couple, can I interest you in our village's festival flowers? Offer them to the temple and pray for happiness! Happiness guaranteed!" the peddler handed out some flowers. "It's free, just take them and make sure you guys present it to the temple!"

Yuya laughed and took them into her hands, passing one of them to Kyo's hand. "Come and take it, and thanks, we will present them to the temple."

Kyo crumpled the flower in his hand when Yuya wasn't looking.

"Oh, by the way…do you guys know why we celebrate this festival with red flowers and fireworks?" the peddler asked out voluntarily.

Yuya shook her head ad Kyo hissed, trying to tug her sleeve and then drag her away but Yuya insisted on gluing herself to the ground. Kyo rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood there, waiting for the peddler's dumb story.

The peddler placed one flower in his palms and smiled, "…it's a story about two lovers back then, happened in this very village years and years and years ago…it's a sad yet, very, very happy somehow."

Yuya nodded earnestly.

"…they were quite the polar opposite when they first met. The girl whose name was Sayaka was the loudest, cheerful girl in the village. She was beautiful, very, I must say, shiny black pools and also long black hair. She looked like a doll, fair skin and all…and she can fight well."

Kyo coughed, "Very much different than this girl I know…"

Yuya nudged him, hard.

"Anyway, that man was a quiet, fierce samurai and believe it or not, his katana still lives on! He has his descendants holding it 'til now and yeah, it sounds boring but let me continue. They met one day and as lame as it sounds, they were fighting for a fish."

Silence.

"Just listen. So, they fought for a fish. The man, being the introvert he was and doesn't' know how to handle things nicely, drew his katana at her. Yes, at her. Sayaka only glared and used the fish as a weapon. And guess who won in that embarrassing duel?"

"…the fish?" Yuya murmured, a bit bored.

"Yup. With winning with the fish, the man felt that a katana is not the only weapon that can protect you. Sayaka than invited him to eat the fish with her and then their love bloomed…"

'This is a stupid tale, really.'

"But one day, the village was attacked. The man who had lost his touch with his katana failed to protect Sayaka who fought very hard to protect the village. Sayaka died in his arms but she managed to protect the village. The man was saddened. He didn't bury her body but bathed her in flowers that were dyed with her blood. Her skin became fairer, as if she was still alive…and as for the fireworks, it's to give Sayaka light on the day she died. It's so that she won't be so sad and alone. The loud bang of the fireworks in the nighttime reflects Sayaka's personality and the red flowers are to show how much the man had loved her…and as to why it is offered to temples…you guys will have to see it for yourselves."

…

Yuya brought a bundle of the flowers to the temple with Kyo by her side, making sure she didn't miss a step as they trekked the temple's stairway. It was a beautiful night, the night sky bathed with stars. The temple in the far distance was lit by red lanterns, red flowers littering the base of high temple gate. Yuya showed much excitement, hurrying to get to the top. Dozens of couples also joined them but none looked like they were married and with a bundle in them but Yuya didn't care.

After a short while, they reached the top, slowly walking towards one of the temple maidens and offered them the flowers. The maiden thanked them with a bow and rang a bell on top of their heads. Yuya bowed slightly and Kyo just nodded his head.

"Please follow me inside the temple." the maiden requested and both of them followed.

…

Inside the temple, they were surprised to see a pale body of a woman lying on the altar, with flowers surrounding her. Yuya gasped as the features on the girl fits the description of Sayaka. The maiden only nodded when Yuya asked for confirmation.

"This is indeed the body of the legendary Sayaka. To preserve her body, we needed red flowers every year but it must be given by couples and also children only. We will ten bathe her body with the flowers and she will shine more. Akito-sama always hoped that she will one day reawaken, it will be the happiest thing for him if she does."

"Akito-sama?" Yuya questioned.

"He is the samurai, the lover of Sayaka-sama. He will light the fireworks soon, so, if you two will just go outside, the fireworks will start."

…

Kyo and Yuya took a seat under one of the present cherry blossom trees and waited for the fireworks. Yuya leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder as she closed her eyes slightly, breathing in and out slowly.

"…ne, Kyo."

"Hn?"

"…I'm sorry for using the baby."

"…whatever."

"It's just that we don't spend more time together…even after we married. I'm a bit…lonely."

Kyo raised his brows.

"Lonely?"

"Yes, you're always busy, always, _always_ leaving me alone at home…" Yuya took Kyo's hand and gripped it. "…I miss you."

"…I'm sorry."

Yuya leaned into Kyo's body and encircled her small arms around his waist, her face at his shoulder.

"…thank you."

Kyo looked down at the blond who was now his wife. He sighed heavily, she was still young. He raised one of his hands and rested it on her head. He stroked her hair slowly.

"Yuya."

Yuya looked up.

"I-"

Fireworks were then lighting up the dark skies, with vividly beautiful colors. All other couples were laughing and jumping around excitedly as the fireworks bloom into large red flowers. More and more fireworks lit up the night sky. Yuya looked away from Kyo as she witnessed flowers blooming in the sky. She smiled happily and looked back at Kyo.

"Kyo, look-"

Lips quickly covered hers but they left as soon as they settled.

Yuya smiled.

"I love you too, Kyo."

-

A/N: Just like what I said before, it's boring. Spare me. R&R, it's polite.


End file.
